BROWN  Things Turn Ugly
by DunneDays
Summary: A short story based after Pokemon Brown Version; a story which is currently unfinished. After losing a contest as a Glameow, Brown's Pokemon feels she will never get a chance to redeem herself now she is a hideous Purugly. Can Brown cheer her up?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a short story I decided to do, based after the events in Pokemon Brown Version. This story does have spoilers, since Pokemon Brown Version hasn't even got through Kanto yet. But I just wanted to do a short story with an actual meaning for a change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Prologue:**

"Ug..." the cat sighed.

"Aw, come on, Purugly, cheer up," Brown encouraged, sitting next to his Tiger Cat Pokemon on the bridge of Cycling Road.

Brown had just finished some training with some of his Pokemon, and had decided to sit down and eat lunch next to where Purugly was moping.

He gulped down the last of his jam sandwich, then turned to face Purugly, sighing.

"Won't ya please just tell me what's wrong?" Brown asked.

"Ug... Purug, pur yatt, to," Purugly tried to explain.

"... Charmander!" Brown called, and the Flame Pokemon on the other side of the bridge immediately looked up from his pack of crisps (they were _very_ crisp).

"She says that she's still upset over her loss in the Hearthome Contest as a Glameow, and now she's an ugly Purugly she'll never get a chance to redeem herself," Charmander translated.

"... That's it?" Brown asked, before laughing, causing Purugly to look up at him startled.

"Bun?" Purugly asked, confused.

"Purugly..." Brown began, locking eyes with the cat. "Looks aren't about what's on the outside; they're all on the inside!"

"Gly!" Purugly protested.

"Come on," Brown said, ignoring Purugly's protests. "I'll show you."


	2. Normal Rank Ugly Contest

**Chapter 1: Normal Rank Ugly Contest!**

"Welcome to the Contest Hall. I can help you with registering for a Super Contest. Would you like to enter a Pokemon in a Contest?" the woman behind the counter asked in her ever monotone voice.

"Yup, I'll enter," Brown replied, looking down at his Purugly and Charmander.

"Which rank would you like to challenge?" the lady asked.

"Normal rank, please," Brown nodded.

"Which Contest would you like to challenge?"

"Beauty, please," Brown said, grinning.

"Which Pokemon would you like to enter? Please choose a Pokemon."

"I'll choose Purugly," Brown said, shocking the lady.

"Sir, are you sure?" she asked. "No one has _ever_ won a Beauty Contest with a Purugly!"

"Bunyatto..." Purugly agreed solemnly.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing," Brown smiled.

"... OK! Your Pokemon has been accepted for entry!" the woman said after a pause. "Your entry number is 4! The Contest will start once you have changed. This way, please!"

She gestured into the changing room behind her, which Brown stepped into, a large grin still plastered onto his face as Purugly and Charmander watched.

Charmander shook his head, "No good will come of this..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

1 minute later, Brown emerged from the booth sporting a black and brown tuxedo.

The receptionist nodded at him, pointing him towards the Contest stage.

"Right this way, please!" she said, frowning. "Good luck... You're going to need it..."

"Purugly, you coming?" Brown asked.

"Ug..." the cat sighed, before heading through the door to get prepared for the Visual Competition.

"See you after the show, Charmander," Brown said, as Charmander walked through the door leading to the audience.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Gentleman stepped up to the microphone.

"We are about to get under way with this Normal rank Pokemon Beauty Contest!" he announced, attracting the attention of the audience. "I'm Dexter, and I'll be serving as the MC and as one of the Judges! The results will be announced at the end, so please bear with me! Let me introduce our contestants!"

At this, a female Bird Keeper stepped onto the stage.

"Entry number 1! Here's Dakota!" Dexter yelled, causing everyone to clap and cheer.

Next, a School Kid stepped up, drawing a gasp from Brown.

"He's the guy who won the Smart Contest!" he realised.

"Next, it's entry number 2! Wesley!" Dexter introduced, drawing more applause from the audience.

A female Pokemon Breeder was next, and Dexter introduced her.

"Entry number 3! Erin!"

Brown stepped forwards, pushing through the curtains onto the stage.

"And last but not least, entry number 4! Brown!" Dexter said, shouting over the top of all of the cheers and applause the four contestants were receiving. "We all know Brown from the newspapers and magazines, about how he saved the whole Pokemon World from Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galactic multiple times!"

In the audience, Brown spotted his Charmander, surrounded by people waving flags and banners for Wesley; but now most of the cheers were aimed at Brown.

"Let's begin by having everyone get in proper attire for evaluations," Dexter announced once the audience had quietened down. "Contestants, dress up your Pokemon for the Visual Competition!"

Dakota, Wesley, Erin and Brown all turned and walked back through the curtains, where they were each led by a receptionist into a dressing booth.

"Pur," Purugly said, greeting Brown as he stepped in.

"Hey, the other guys look like real pushovers! We can win this for sure," Brown said, encouraging Purugly, who merely nodded.

"The theme is "The Colourful"," a receptionist whispered into Brown's booth. "You begin now."

"OK," Brown nodded, opening his Fashion Case. "Let's see... Blue Feather here... and Brown Fluff there... some Glitter Powder for effect... add on a bit of White Fluff... and... no!"

He took all the accessories off, and started again.

"30 seconds left!" the receptionist announced.

"OK," Brown said. "I'm done."

"OK, I'll pull the bell to end the clock," the receptionist replied, and a ringing sound was heard soon after.

"All right, thanks for your patience!" Dexter was heard announcing as the contestants left their booths and walked back to the stage.

The others, Brown noticed, were clearly not finished, and accessories were mostly askew and falling off.

"Let's begin this Visual Competition!" Dexter announced. "Entry number 1! Dakota! Dakota has entered the Contest with Dots!"

Brown saw Dakota reveal her Bidoof, a plump little thing with two white spikes drooping into her fur and an oddly placed leaf on her tail.

"2 points for Dakota!" Dexter announced. "Entry number 2! Wesley! Wesley enters our Contest with Dizzy!"

The School Kid stepped up and revealed his Psyduck. Psyduck was balanced on a tree stump and had a small mushroom sat in its right wing.

"2 points for Wesley!" Dexter said. "Entry number 3! Erin! Erin is in the Contest with Weasy!"

Erin showed off her Buizel, who had a blue flower neatly in its fur and two rocks down by its feet.

"3 points for Erin!" Dexter said. "Entry number 4! Brown! Brown's Contest hopes ride with... ride with... Purugly?"

Dexter paused to compose himself from the shock of the name of the Pokemon recorded on his clipboard, before continuing. "Brown's Contest hopes ride with Purugly!"

A few people in the audience murmured to themselves as Brown "dramatically" stepped aside to reveal...

A Purugly with no accessories whatsoever.

The audience fell quiet... then...

"570 POINTS FOR BROWN!" Dexter yelled, after counting all the scores of the Judges. "I don't even think we need to continue this Contest! Brown and Purugly are the winners!"

Purugly stood; shocked at Dexter's words, then Brown scooped her up into a large hug.

The audience went wild with excitement, cheering and applause from all directions as confetti rained down from the ceiling.

"Brown has taught us all a valuable lesson!" Dexter announced. "It's not what you look like! It's what's inside that counts!"


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Well, Purugly, it sure was nice of those Moo Moo World Records people to give us a Villa in the Resort Area for winning the most ever points in the first round of a Beauty Super Contest, the most ever points won in a full contest, and the most ever points won using a Glameow," Brown said, casually striding towards the front door of his new Villa, his Purugly happily purring and walking beside him, and his Charmander walking slowly behind, still in shock.

"Hello!" the man at the door greeted. "You must be Brown!"

"Yep, pleasure to meet you," Brown nodded.

"Well, as of now, this Villa is now yours," the man said, giving Brown a key.

"Thanks!"

"Ah, one problem, though," the man continued. "You'll have to buy your own furniture as the man who lived here before took all the furniture with him..."

"OK," Brown nodded. "They gave us enough prize money for that, I think."

"Ah, this must be the famous Purugly," the man said, noticing the purring feline.

"Yep, that's her," Brown nodded.

"What a pleasure to meet such a famous person, and an even more famous Pokemon!" the man said, tipping his hat to Brown and Purugly. "Well, I must be off now! See you around!"

"Bye!" Brown replied, watching the man head in the direction of the Ribbon Syndicate. "Hear that, Purugly? You're even more famous than me!"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrr..." Purugly purred contentedly.

"..." Charmander said.

"Oh, hello!" a voice from behind said.

Brown span around, "Oh, hi Johanna!"

Johanna smiled. "I heard you won a Contest and got a Villa, and I've been wanting to speak to you for a while, so I decided I'd come and visit you."

"Yep," Brown nodded.

"So, I have a gift here for you," she said, getting out a Ribbon. "It's the Epic Ribbon, if you have that, they'll let you into the Ribbon Syndicate for sure!"

"Wow, thanks," Brown said, accepting the Ribbon. "Looks like I have another adventure to go on... THE RIBBON SYNDICATE!"

He pointed dramatically to the Ribbon Syndicate, holding his other hand in a fist and froze in a victory pose.

"Erm..." Johanna muttered.


End file.
